La bruja
by Izaku-chan
Summary: "Shaoran a llegado a Tomoeda, un pueblo que a su formar de ver queda en los confines del universo, pronto se enfrenta a las rarezas del lugar y se entera de los rumores de la bruja de Tomoeda, no los cree, ya no estamos en tiempos de creer esas cosas, dice, al menos hasta que se empieza a ver envuelto en acontecimientos extraños, que comienzan a quebrantar sus creencias" Halloween!


**La bruja**

**-Especial de Halloween-**

**-One Shot-**

**By**

**Izaku-Chan**

"Shaoran ha llegado a Tomoeda, un pueblo que a su formar de ver queda en los confines del universo, pronto se enfrenta a las rarezas del lugar y se entera de los rumores de la bruja de Tomoeda, no los cree, ya no estamos en tiempos de creer esas cosas, dice, al menos hasta que se empieza a ver envuelto en acontecimientos extraños, que comienzan a quebrantar sus creencias"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hajimari wa dare demo junshinmuku na beibii**

**-Al principio, todos somos como un inocente bebé.-**

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Les contaré cómo sucedió, yo iba aburrido... ¡no! ¡Esperen! yo iba completamente aburrido, extremadamente aburrido, increíblemente aburrido, exageradamente tanto que es casi imposible de imaginar para cualquier ser humano, o al menos así lo creía yo, tal vez esto lo fomentara mi mal humor y mi odio hacia las cosas en las que parecía no tener palabra, ni derecho... ni nada.

Primero nos habíamos mudado desde mi natal Hong Kong hasta Tokio, cuando me hube acomodado y hecho amistades, como si mi viejo Hien, cuarenta y ocho años y soltero me quisiese joder la vida - lo cual yo creía fervientemente era su más fiel propósito, entretenimiento y satisfacción - a mi viejo se le vino una oportunidad de trabajo inmensa, como asesor de obra de muchos soldadores en una compañía de petróleo, en donde habían encontrado más petróleo y debían asegurar los tanques entre otra estupidez de la que yo, sinceramente, pasaba.

El viejo ganaría mucho dinero con esto, pero más que todo, lo que más deseaba el hombre era traerse a su buen hijo Shaoran con él, arrastras casi, amenazando con dejarme sin dinero en pleno Tokio lo cual me emputo de una forma impresionante. Eso no fue lo que me hizo venir hasta este lugar, fue que el viejo estaba solo, y no sé si sea yo, pero ya terminados los estudios medios, en contra de mi deseo de libertad y hasta libertinaje - si quieren que les sea sincero - se oponía algo que me gritaba que Hien ya iba entrando en esa edad en la que necesitaba compañía, vamos que yo era lo único que tenía, a veces me emputaba porque pensaba que me quería amarrar así, pero nunca lo decía, pues me crecía otro sentimiento de que yo era su orgullo - aunque no hubiese hecho nada más que darle problemas y sacar las mejores notas de mi generación.

El viejo me quería y yo lo quería a él, aun cuando sabía que su principal _hobby _era obligarme a hacer cosas que yo no apetecía - como venir a este jodido pueblo - cosas a las que yo accedía entre el querer y el no, algo complicado pero era así. Quise venirme con él, porque en mi opinión ya está algo viejo aunque entre sus amigos digan que están en la flor de la vida - ¡cuarenta y ocho años joder! - para mí eso mucho, pero solo tengo dieciocho, tal vez cuando sea tan viejo como él, comprenderé que en realidad aun soy joven.

Obviemos todo eso, yo iba en el auto con mi frecuente cara de mala leche, los pies se me salían por la ventana, pero no era como si alguien me fuese a ver y a multar al viejo, ¡les digo que este lugar es casi insufrible! el camino se me hacía infinito, cuando digo infinito, ¡es infinito! No había nada a kilómetros, miles de ellos, tal vez millones, y yo creía que pronto nos quedaríamos sin combustible, varados como idiotas en medio de la nada, en donde seriamos comidos por osos en este jodido octubre, más frío de lo normal si me preguntan.

¡Y de pronto ante nuestros ojos se dio a entrever un letrero estúpido y por demás viejo que nos daba la bienvenida a Tomoeda! ¡Y la reputa! kilómetros de distancia recorridos con un terrible dolor en el culo - creo que ya no tengo culo de hecho - por estar aplastado en el asiento por horas, ¡porque joder! no habían jodidos aviones a Tomoeda, no señor y uno se veía obligado a viajar por tierra.

- ¡Y la reputa! - Me vi obligado a exteriorizar con fastidio, pero el viejo me sonrió, casi irónico, burlándose de lo que él llamaba mis desgracias pubertinas.

¡Joder! ¡Podría ser! no era él el de las hormonas, y la necesidad de socialización, de drogarse, cometer alguna estupidez y todas esas cosas, es que el viejo estaba viejo, ¡les digo! ya se le habían hecho unas arrugas en la frente, ya lucía cansado y con esa sonrisa afable que se les da a todos los ancianos; hasta a los cascarrabias porque como están viejos te hace gracia.

- A que te va a gustar el pueblo - me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí, claro! - espeté irónicamente, con aquel tinte de amargura que a veces me hacía sentir mal, porque mi jodido viejo en ocasiones se pasaba de amable.

- Te hará bien respirar aire fresco - me dijo, mientras yo intentaba sobre todas las cosas entablar una relación sensual y necesaria entre mi celular y el internet, el viejo se mofó - ¡ni lo intentes! ¡por aquí no hay nada de señal!

- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo putas se supone que me comunicare con mis amigos? - Yo me había criado con Hien solamente, lo que me permita la libertad de decir cuántas malas palabras se me vinieran en gana, él era bastante flexible en cuanto a mi necesidad de expresión oral.

- Escribe cartas - se burló más, yo rodé los ojos - antes ni siquiera teníamos celulares - me empezó a contar aquellas historias antiguas que yo escuchaba de mala gana por que ya me las sabía de memoria - te hará bien alejarte un poco de todo - me repitió de nuevo - y conocer un poco como viven los chicos aquí.

- Ya me imagino los chicos de aquí - dije yo - ¿en que andan? ¿En caballo? - casi hablé con desprecio, casi arrepintiéndome al instante, que yo fuera de la ciudad no me hacía mejor, lo sabía, pero con tal de no dejar al viejo con la última palabra me encantaba replicar.

- Talvez - me dijo riendo, como si yo hubiese dicho una gran ocurrencia comiquísima, le di el gusto de la última palabra del triunfo y me di a la tarea de suspirar.

No había mucho que hacer ahí en el auto, solo hablar con el viejo, comer alguna que otra botana que habíamos llevado, escuchar música y ver la infinidad de árboles en tonos de otoño que pronto se quedarían sin hojas, octubre era sin duda uno de los meses más raros, en Tokio no, en Tokio verías edificios y casa por doquier, pero aquí era todo lo contrario.

Se sentía en el ambiente un airecillo extraño que comenzaba a desesperarme y al no ver próxima una casa o estación de gas, tuve que rodar los ojos.

- Tengo que mear - anuncié a mi padre.

- ¿No te puedes aguantar? - me preguntó como si yo fuera un crío de cinco años, yo rodé los ojos, me venía aguantando por kilómetros y si decía que quería mear, ¡era que quería mear!

- ¡Joder! ¡Me estoy meando hace como mil horas!

El viejo se detuvo de tal manera que casi pego el hocico en la puerta, lo miré de mala forma y él me seguía sonriendo, como si yo no me diese cuenta que lo había hecho adrede, me bajé reputeando a medio mundo, al ver que nadie, pero ni si quiera a un alma se le ocurriría pasar ni bajo amenaza de muerte por aquel solitario lugar, ni me molesté en elegir un arbusto adecuado para marcar mi territorio como si fuese un perro, me bajé la bragueta e incluso me di a la tarea de deletrear mi nombre entre la tierra y las hojas - se me estaba congelando la polla - me apresuré y me subí de nuevo al auto, sin ningún remordimiento de haber meado casi a plena calle.

- ¿Ya termino la señorita? - Preguntó mi viejo burlista.

- La señorita quiere lavarse las manos - le respondí con una sonrisa falsa, reí cuando al viejo se le borró la sonrisa y se giró para buscar algo entre las bolsas que había en la parte trasera del auto, lanzándome ya un poco mosqueado, una caja nueva con pañuelos desinfectantes.

- ¿Con eso tienes, Shaoran? - Me preguntó mirándome mal, yo reí.

- Si viejo, no te sofoques que le hace daño a la gente de tu edad - yo me reí de lo lindo, mientras tomaba una cantidad exagerada de pañuelos para limpiarme las manos, escuchaba al viejo diciendo que no debería burlarme de su edad, que ya vería cuando tuviera mis hijos, que me harían lo mismo - con más razón - le dije yo - si se van a burlar de mi esos mocosos, ¿por qué no burlarme yo de ti a gusto mientras pueda?

Mi filosofía era irrefutable y el viejo termino por darse por vencido. Entonces caí en cuenta de que habíamos llegado a Tomoeda, ¡joder! ¡Era horrible! ¡Era aburridísimo a simple vista! Las casas quedaban alejadas unas de las otras notoriamente, abundaba la vegetación, si acaso vimos un supermercado, si acaso vi un cine y algún bar de mala muerte, ¿y yo tendría que estar aquí atrapado? ¡Mierda!

Nos instalamos en una casa vieja, cuando digo vieja es porque lo es, estaba llena de telas de araña y las tablas resonaban a cada paso que se daba, cuando le pregunte a Hien si era lo mejor que había podido conseguir, me contestó que era la única casa de alquiler en todo Tomoeda y que era eso o irnos a meter al único motel de mala muerte que había por los alrededores, amante de mi libertad y privacidad opte por quedarme callado y tragarme mi amargura y disgusto.

La casa, para mi suerte o desdicha, quedaba casi al frente de un lago, a los dos días, un lunes, cuando mi viejo se había ido a trabajar, me di a la tarea de buscar el jodido centro comercial o más bien una pequeña tiendita que había visto de camino y que quedaba más cerca, obviamente iba yo con mi cara de mala leche, como la de cualquier chico de ciudad que hastiado tiene que venir a meterse a un lugar tan muerto como este.

Entre a la tiendita y me llené una bolsa - de papel - con puras golosinas y chocolates, estaba dispuesto a desparramarme por el sofá el resto del día y sin embargo me encontré con una chica, les confieso que ya iba con la mentalidad de no encontrar ninguna belleza en un pueblo tan pequeño como aquel, yo había terminado de pagar y me fue imposible no notar lo hermosa que era al apenas ver fugazmente su rostro, ella se acercó al viejo mostrador de madera, ya estaba una de esas bolsas de papel lista para ella, se limitó a decir un gracias y depositar el dinero sobre la superficie.

Yo sentí que se había detenido el tiempo, me sentí hasta mareado, como si ella me estuviese llamando, cuando se dio la vuelta un viento casi fantasmal que nunca me llegó a tocar le azotó el cabello y su mirada se encontró con la mía, cuando salió, salí también de mi estado de hipnosis y camine hacia la salida, me deleite con su figura, ella se giraba casi juguetonamente para observarme, ora con un asomo de sonrisa, ora con el ceño fruncido y una profunda desconfianza que me ponía los pelos de punta.

De pronto, entre todos los árboles y la desolada calle observé a mis espaldas, sentía como si alguien nos observara, era quizás la culpa de mis pensamientos pecaminosos, era una chica muy bella, me sorprendió con la confianza que caminaba, contoneando las caderas con gracia, cualquier psicópata podría acorralarla de inmediato.

Sentí algo extraño al ver que tomaba otro rumbo, como queriendo subir por una colina que carecía de trayecto visible hasta su destino.

- ¡Oye! - le llamé, no era de extrañarse que una pueblerina no voltease, o que se hiciera la indignada, pero fue sorprendente con la fuerza que se giró y la arrogancia con la que me miró a la cara, se veía furiosa - ¿cómo te llamas?

- Lucifer - me escupió a la cara sin titubear aquellas palabras, yo sabía que era broma, tenía que ser broma, pensé, eso no me evito que sintiera un susto y terror momentáneo, cierta desesperación macabra, era como si al decir eso, me hubiera dado un golpe en el alma, probablemente se me veía el espanto en la cara, porque ella se rió un poco - Sakura - me dijo, intenté acercarme a ella, entonces camino entre los árboles, como si estuviera acechándome aunque debía ser al revés, no quitaba la sonrisa gloriosa de su cara, me fascinó, no había visto una chica tan bonita ni siquiera en la ciudad, incluso con la falda larga y el enorme abrigo que llevaba

- ¿Vives cerca? - Pregunté, ella entonces me miró con claro interés, levantando sus juguetones ojos de las hojas y la tierra para chocarlos con cierto impacto en mí, verde eléctrico, pensé.

- ¿No sabes quién soy? - me preguntó, no esperó a que contestara - te advierto que no tengo muchos amigos, todos dicen que soy una bruja.

- Serás algo presuntuosa al ser tan bonita - solté, casi idiotizado, ella rió con gracia.

- No me refiero a eso - dijo, aun caminando entre los árboles, era su territorio, sentía que me rodeaba - Dicen que soy bruja, que hago magia negra, que hablo con demonios...

- ¡Joder! ¿Quién putas va a creer en eso? - pregunté interrumpiéndola, ella calló, me observó por demás con interés, me sobresalté al sentir unas garras clavándose en mi cuello bajo su atenta mirada, admito que me llevé un buen susto intentando quitarme al espectro de cuello, después caí en cuenta que era un gato, un gato negro, con una mancha blanca alrededor del cuello que me recordó al gato negro de Allan Poe.

- A Espinel no le gustas - me dijo - no le gusta lo que has dicho - no escuché muy bien, por estar sobándome el cuello donde tenían pequeños rastros de sangre causado por el animalejo, como la chica me gustaba, hasta intenté hacerme el gracioso - dime guapa - le di mi sonrisa de galán - ¿también vuelas en escoba?

A Sakura no le hizo gracia, se detuvo para mirarme seria y furiosa, como si quisiera tirárseme encima - con lo cual yo no tenía ningún problema - opté por ponerme serio, algo incómodo, suponía que no le hacía gracia que me burlara de ella, aunque no lo quise hacer.

- Como sea - le dije - estaré una temporada por el pueblo, me llamo Li Shaoran, vivo en la casa, la única de alquiler que hay cerca del lago - si era la única de alquiler ella tendría que saber cuál era - podríamos salir un rato.

- ¿Aunque sea una bruja? - Me preguntó, terriblemente seria.

- Yo no creo en esas tonterías - le dije, ella miró a mis espaldas y se giró perdiéndose antes de que me diera cuenta, el gato negro me miró y me maulló enojado, siguiéndole el rastro a su dueña, entonces me giré intrigado.

- ¡Hola!

El chico parecía un zombie, me observaba, ¡era palidísimo! y bastante flacucho a mi vista, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos azules que me provocaban desconfianza escondidos tras unos lentes horribles, me ofrecía algo así como una sonrisa amable, observé una vez más a la colina llena de árboles y fruncí el ceño pensando que su bizarra presencia era la culpable de la huida de la chica.

- Hola - contesté con aburrimiento, bajando lo poco que había subido la colina, pronto mis pies dieron con el asfalto.

- ¿Ya conociste a Sakura? - Me preguntó y odié el tonito de sabelotodo de mierda que se tenía, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que qué le importaba, aparecieron de la nada otros chicos más, se presentaron al instante, me atosigaron con preguntas por ser la novedad del pueblo, ninguno me interesaba, no vi en ninguno nada especial, ni sus ropas que consistían en jeans desgastados, abrigos y bufandas descoloridos.

El sabelotodo se llamaba Eriol, otro chico, que me cayó mejor, Takashi, venían también unas chicas, aunque ninguna tenía una belleza abrumadora, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, si mal no recuerdo y por ultimo una pelinegra, ella sí era muy hermosa, no tanto como Sakura pero también era muy guapa, al menos hasta que abría la boca, tenía una desgarradora voz aguda. Todos iban para el lago, así que para mi suerte o desgracia se encaminaron conmigo.

- Estaba hablando con Sakura - soltó de pronto el cuatro ojos, todos me miraron y se hizo un silencio, a mí me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara, ¡que tío más metiche! para no causarle problemas al viejo en su nuevo lugar de trabajo me limité a fruncir el ceño.

- ¡Es una bruja! - me dijo la tal Chiharu, yo fruncí más el ceño.

- ¡No sé cómo pueden decir esas tonterías! - exclamé yo, suprimiendo las ganas de ofenderlos y acusarlos de ignorancia por vivir en un jodido pueblito como ese.

- Es verdad - Dijo la tal Naoko, acomodándose sus enormes y redondas gafas- Sakura es hija de una gitana, dicen que su madre murió al ella nacer, y fue criada por un brujo, Reed Clow, todos aquí le temían, dicen que embrujaba a la gente, solo por hacerles el mal, al parecer le transfirió todos su poderes a Sakura.

Yo rodé los ojos, ¡que gran estupidez! me dije.

- ¿No nos crees? - preguntó el cuatro ojos y empujó a la chica del cabello negro hacia mi - cuéntale Tomoyo, cuéntale por qué le dejaste de hablar a Sakura aun cuando eras su mejor amiga - pero la pelinegra calló.

- No me voy a prestar a esto, Eriol - dijo, alejándose del molesto chico cuanto se lo permitió el camino.

- La bruja le leyó la mano y le dijo a Tomoyo que su prometido moriría pronto - contó, yo desee hacerme el desinteresado, pero la verdad me estaba surgiendo una curiosidad por el tema - ¿y adivina qué? a la semana el prometido de Tomoyo murió.

- No pueden culparla a ella por eso - dije yo, me parecía absurdo.

- Nunca va a la iglesia - rodé los ojos, yo tampoco iba y no era un brujo.

- ¡Que absurdo! - exclamé yo, indignado, agradecí que la casa estaba cerca, así no seguiría escuchando supersticiones de pueblerinos.

- Si le haces algo, veras como te empieza a atormentar hasta en sueños - entonces si me enojé.

- ¿Insinúas que le haga daño a una chica inocente solo para probar tu estúpida teoría? - no me contuve - ¡mejor vete a la mierda!

Me desvié al camino hacia mi casa, dándole una mirada de desagrado al pueblerino zombie que por cierto también me devolvió, era consciente de haber hecho ya un enemigo en aquel pueblito de mierda, si no es que todos sus amiguitos raros se me echaban encima por mandar a la mierda al que parecía su líder. Estaba puteadísimo, cuando el viejo llego a casa, no tarde en soltarle todo con mucho enojo, él me observó divertido porque era raro que yo le diera quejas de algo, sin embargo apoyo mi teoría, lo absurdo que era eso de la brujería.

Esa misma noche, quizás por todo lo acontecido, tuve un sueño espantoso, soñé que había una hoguera, la hoguera ardía, agigantada, oía la leña al quemarse y volaban chispas de fuego por todo el aire, estaba en medio de un bosque y hacía un calor infernal, di vueltas alrededor de la hoguera y solo entonces me percaté de que yacía un tronco de madera en el centro, y que en el tronco de madera yacía Sakura amarrada a él, pero no se quemaba, me observaba fijamente, impasible, imperturbable, pero yo entré en desespero.

_"Aléjate"_

Me dijo una voz, que aun en mi mismísimo sueño me causó un escalofrío, la escuché justo en mi oído, como un soplido del viento, era algo vividísimo, les digo que lo era, sabía que era un sueño pero yo me sentía justo ahí, tan real que daba miedo, el calor de la hoguera, aun bajo advertencia, di un paso hacia ella.

_"Aléjate"_

Una vez más la advertencia, pero Sakura, metida entre las llamas me llamaba, silenciosamente me llamaba, me desperté sudando, era uno de esos sueños en donde despiertas sentado, viendo a algún punto fijo en la pared y con cierto susto en el corazón... y el alma. Le culpé todo lo sucedido a las estúpidas historias que me habían contado el día anterior.

Me levanté descalzo, con el pie izquierdo por cierto, pero yo no creía en supersticiones y ni si quiera sé porque me fije en tal hecho, ciertamente yo dudaba que en el estado semidormido que uno se despertaba la gente anduviese fijándose en semejantes payasadas, ¡era tempranísimo! el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse un poco por la punta más alta de una montaña, no escuchaba ningún pájaro al rededor, excepto por el sonido de un cuervo, cuando baje a la sala, maldecí el hecho de que todas las tablas sonasen con fuerza, olía a café y por la ventana vi como el viejo arrancaba el coche para ir a trabajar, que mal, pensé yo, quería contarle el extraño sueño que había tenido, además aun sentía el calor del fuego, de lo más raro, lo sé.

Cuando iba con una taza de humeante café de vuelta a mi aburrida habitación, me di un susto de muerte al ver por el rabillo del ojo un bulto desconocido a través de la ventana, actuando casi por reflejo, caminé hacia atrás y miré nuevamente, asegurándome de que mi mente no me estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pero no era así, afuera, a cierta distancia estaba Sakura, o como dirían los pueblerinos: _la bruja_, cuando la vi me quedé anonado, ella levanto una mano en saludo y aun con el jodido frío que hacía, corrí a abrir la puerta.

- Has venido a verme, ¿eh? - le dije con filtreo, lo cierto es que ella me regalo una sonrisa, entre misteriosa y sensual, fue solo un arqueo de sus labios, me encantaba, la jodida chica me encantaba, no me contestó - ayer me encontré con unos chicos, intentaron convencerme de que eres una bruja, incluso dijeron que le adivinaste la suerte a una tal Tomoyo, que predijiste la muerte de su novio - no sabía si se me estaba yendo la lengua - ella miró mal al cuatro ojos por quererla hacer que me afirmara tal hecho y dijo que no se prestaría para esas cosas.

- ¿Miró mal? - Dijo Sakura, casi con burla - ¡Tomoyo es ciega! - exclamó, luego me dió la espalda - esta noche hay luna llena, ¿te apetecería ir a lago conmigo?

- ¿Solo nosotros? – Pregunté.

- Te digo que no tengo muchos amigos, porque soy una bruja - me lo dijo seria, lo estaba afirmando, pero yo no creía en esas cosas.

- Iré - le dije, a mí no me causaba miedo alguno, era muy guapa sí, pero fuera de eso dudaba que pudiese hablar con demonios o cosas parecidas - esa Tomoyo era tu amiga, ¿por qué se dejaron de hablar? - la curiosidad mato al gato lo sé, yo era muy curioso.

- Tomoyo es ciega - repitió ella - ¿y si te digo que me tiene miedo?

- Si me dices que adivinaste la muerte de su prometido, empezaré a creer que estas tan o más loca que ellos - le dije, ella me sonrió, me pasó una mano por la cara y sonrió, casi con ternura, como si le diera lastima.

- Hasta la noche... Shaoran.

Como no tenía que hacer, terminé mi café, esperando un tanto impaciente por la nueva aparición de Sakura. Que tal vez estuviera un poco jodida de la cabeza no le quitaba lo linda, ¿bruja? Se llamaba a si misma bruja, yo no creía en lo paranormal, simplemente era así, soy del típico caso de gente que tiene que ver para creer. Cuando llegó la noche, mi viejo ya dormía, había venido cansadísimo del trabajo, Sakura llegó a eso de las diez, me pregunté si no le daba miedo caminar por el bosque sola.

Salí a su encuentro ajustándome la bufanda.

- ¿Que tienes ahí? - Le pregunté.

- Es para un ritual a la luna - me contestó, yo rodé los ojos, aunque estaba dispuesto a soportar sus tonterías por pasar un rato con ella, además no había nada mejor que hacer y los otros chicos me habían parecido todo menos cuerdos, ah ¡sí! ¡y era guapisimia!

No le dije nada, me limite a seguirla a través del bosque, que ella parecía conocer a la perfección por supuesto, tal vez era la luz de la luna la que le daba a todo un aspecto misterioso, como siendo cubierto por una capa de plata y azul, era como una de esas películas raras, de brujas y bosques encantados, _de brujas..._

Sakura me miraba un par de veces, yo la veía casi en cámara lenta, como idiotizado, preguntándome lo que sería introducir mi mano en sus cabellos castaños, no me percaté de que hacía un frío de mierda hasta que llegamos al muelle, a ella parecía no incomodarle ni por lo liviana que esa falda que llevaba pareciera, quizás su abrigo enorme le diese todo el calor necesario, fue justo entonces cuando empecé a escuchar algunos sonidos, como un tintineo de cascabeles o alguna cosa parecida, la madera del muelle olía a podrida, a humedad, la seguí, ella llegó hasta el borde del muelle, sacó de su gran bolsa vieja una especie de bandeja honda de plata, la llenó con agua, y encendió una vela color azul.

- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunté, era curioso.

Ella estaba inclinada en el suelo pero me miró y luego regresó su mirada a la bandeja donde se reflejaba la gran luna llena sobre nosotros.

- Es un ritual de deseos, no tardare mucho - me dijo, rodé los ojos pero aun así guarde silencio, la oí recitar algunas palabras que llegaron a mis oídos como murmullos inentendibles, de algún lado sacó una rosa blanca y le empezó a arrancar los pétalos uno por uno sin dejar de recitar palabras ¿y por eso la gente la llamaba bruja? ¡Joder!

- He terminado - me dijo, hasta la sentí más aliviada.

- ¿Que has pedido? - Soy curioso, por más que pensase que eso fuese una tontería.

- Traer a mi madre muerta de vuelta - En ocasiones como esa, me daba escalofríos, empezaba a pensar que estaba loca.

- ¿Quieres nadar en el lago? - Me preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Hace frío! - exclamé yo, ella rodó los ojos, me parecía increíble que una chica de pueblo y más uno tan remoto como ese, fuese tan desinhibida.

- Cobarde - me dijo, y no hay nada que sea más reto para un hombre que le digan cobarde, ustedes sabrán.

Lo que no me esperaba fue que se empezase a quitar la ropa, en dado momento me fije que el ruidito como metálico que escuchaba antes provenía de un pedazo de tela amarrado a sus caderas, como los que usan las bailarinas árabes, cuando cayó al piso, se reprodujo una vez más aquel sonidito, yo estaba idiotizado, la luna iluminaba gloriosamente la perfección de su desnudez, Sakura me miró sin ninguna vergüenza, después se dio la vuelta y se tiró al lago.

Yo tenía dos opciones, o quedarme ahí como una persona de mente sana porque estaba haciendo un frío inhumano o demostrar que no era un cobarde y tirarme al lago en donde se me congelarían las pelotas. Negué con la cabeza al escoger la segunda opción, estaba un poco bruto, creo. Me quité la ropa sin pensar demasiado en mi propia desnudez y me tiré al lago sin ningún propósito certero, me sentí morir con el solo contacto con el agua, miré a todos lados, solo veía agua y bosque y el muelle, pero por ningún lado veía a Sakura, luego algo me jaló los pies, hacia abajo, casi me ahogo, luche por salir, lo logré algo alterado, pero lo hice, luego Sakura salió a mi lado, muerta de risa, ella lo había hecho... creo.

-_ Ja-ja _- dije yo, sin poder evitar estar algo mosqueado - que divertido - repuse con ironía - tan divertido como el resfriado que tendré después de esto.

- Oh, ¡vamos! ¡No te quejes tanto! - Me dijo ella - te invito a mi casa, ¿te parece?

- ¡Lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí! - dije yo.

- La luna purifica el agua y tu cuerpo - me dijo ella, viendo hacia esa cosa que se extendía por sobre nuestras cabezas - pero vamos ya, no quiero seguir oyendo tus quejas y que luego todos digan que por bruja te cause un resfriado.

No me gustaba oírla decir _"bruja"_ pero no se lo dije, nos vestimos y la seguí nuevamente por el bosque, pronto empezamos a subir la dichosa colina, luego el camino se fue haciendo plano, lleno de árboles por doquier, luego fueron empezando a aparecer cientos de espanta-espíritus de viento, que ondeaban con suavidad.

- ¿Necesitas espantar los espíritus? - pregunté con cierta burla interior que siempre tenía yo hacia el asunto.

- Los espanta-espíritus no espanta espíritus en realidad - me dijo ella, lo que siempre jodía mis burlas era que me contestara las cosas con un seriedad inmensa que me ponía nervioso - solo nos avisan cuando ya han llegado.

No dije nada... de nuevo, me puse a pensar que de ser cierto, ¿porque tendría tantos? como si necesitara saber cuándo los espíritus llegasen, algo loco, lo sé, no estoy seguro en que estaba pensando. La casa de Sakura lucía vieja a la vista, toda de madera, y repleta por doquier de los dichosos espanta-espíritus, me dio un escalofrío, reparé entonces en la gran hoguera que había detrás de la casa, casi corrí para verla, ella solo caminó con paciencia sin inmutarse.

- ¡La hoguera! ¡Soñé con esto anoche! - le dije abrumado, demasiado sorprendido por el vivo recuerdo.

- Ah ¿sí? - me preguntó con interés - ¿y que más soñaste? - yo dudé un poco.

- Soñé que te quemabas y que algo me decía que me alejara de ahí - tiró su bolsa y detuvo mi plática con un gesto, la vi fruncir el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - me preguntó.

- ¿Tienes algo de alcohol? - yo moría por algo de alcohol, lo único que había en la tiendita del pueblo eran golosinas y refrescos poco atractivos, además hace bastante que no tomaba, ella sonrió ladeadamente, me dijo que claro y la vi meterse a la casa por la puerta trasera, yo me senté en los escalones, observando el fuego.

- Tan jodidamente igual - susurré, algo excitado por el acontecimiento.

Sakura era totalmente desinhibida, llegó con una botella de algún licor extraño que inmediatamente me hizo entrar en calor, con ella se podía hablar de cualquier cosa, me pareció inteligente y vivaz y en sus ojos resplandecían las llamas de la hoguera, los ojos de Sakura eran fuego, fuego verde.

- ¿Quieres verme bailar? - Me preguntó, con una sonrisa y una voz ciertamente sensual, yo asentí como idiota.

Ella se deshizo del abrigo, caí en cuenta que por su ropa sí parecía una gitana, como de esas que salen en los libros, empezó a mover las caderas, aun con su falda larga los movimientos resultaba exquisitos, yo estaba maravillado, me perdí viéndola y creo que ella se perdió en sí misma, bailando alrededor del fuego, como si estuviese en un especie de trance del que yo me había hecho participe. En un momento caminé hasta ella y la besé, solo sentí la gran necesidad de hacerlo, la gran necesidad, enserio y hacia tanto calor, ella me correspondió tan expertamente.

- ¿Quieres jugar un juego, Shaoran? - me preguntó, yo asentí idiotizado.

Me tomó de la mano guiándome por la oscuridad de la casa, al apenas entrar percibí una sombra pasar a mis espaldas, lo cual me causó un sobresalto.

- Alguien acaba de pasar - le dije, mirando hacia atrás donde reinaba la oscuridad.

- Estas loco, yo vivo sola - me dijo, aun así no me quité la sensación de ser observado, ni mucho menos la idea de que alguien había pasado a mis espaldas, porque yo había sentido la presencia, sacudí la cabeza.

Al llegar a las escaleras de madera tan viejas como la casa, rechinaron también ruidosamente, luego llegamos a una habitación, que me pareció sencilla para ser de una chica, lo único más femenino que vi fue el edredón de flores sobre la cama, lo demás era algo incluso friki, desde velas negras, hasta artefactos de lo más extraños.

- Siéntate en la alfombra - me dijo y se fue a buscar algo al armario, yo le obedecí, no sé ni por qué y me senté en una alfombra que no llegaba a cubrir todo el piso, seguido Sakura se acercó a mí con un tablero en las manos.

- ¿La Ouija? - Pregunté yo.

- ¿Te da miedo? - me preguntó - ¿o intentaras demostrarme que no crees en estas cosas? - Ahí estaba picándome de nuevo, fruncí el ceño, les juro que, sin embargo, una parte de mi alma me gritaba que no lo hiciera, que era algo prohibido y que no se jugaba con esas cosas.

- Claro que no me da miedo - le dije, ella sonrió ladeadamente, casi con maldad, yo empecé a fumar más por hacer algo, recordando que llevaba unos blancos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, además también, que me sentía raramente nervioso, y pensé que así me calmaría un poco, ella colocó el tablero, y lo único que me pidió fue que no quitara los dedos del triángulo, el corazón me latía fuerte, lo juro y no sé porque, tal vez el clima allá afuera, tal vez la habitación únicamente iluminada por una lámpara de luz baja.

- Pide permiso para entrar - me dijo, yo rodé los ojos, pero ella me insistió con la mirada, bufé.

- ¿Puedo entrar? - pregunté casi con fastidio, viéndola a ella a los ojos, hasta que un movimiento extraño jaló mi vista hacia el tablero, hacia donde el triangulillo se posaba sobre un sí, empezaba a tener taquicardia, la escuché invocar un espíritu.

- Pregunta lo que quieras - me dijo, a mí me temblaba el pulso, joder, admito que estaba asustado, pero por otro lado, me dije que no había motivo para estarlo y opte por hacerme el valiente, con mi tono burlón nuevamente, hablé.

- Si estás aquí, ¿podrías darnos una señal? - nos quedamos en silencio, pasaron los segundos, no sucedió nada, yo suspiré y cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Sakura que aquello era una basura, todos los objetos que había sobre el escritorio fueron lanzados con fuerza al suelo, observé todo aterrado, me aterró más aun cuando sentí como si alguien empezara a apretarme el cuello, me llevé las dos manos a la zona pero no toque nada excepto mi propia piel.

- ¡Serás idiota! – Exclamó, Sakura, furiosa - ¡devuelve la jodida mano al triangulo y pide salir! - sentía que me empezaba a ahogar, vi el tintineo de la luz de la lámpara e hice lo que ella me indicó, casi inconscientemente, el triángulo se movió a un sí, y aquella sensación de estar siendo víctima de asfixia desapareció, Sakura pidió salir también pero el tablero no funciono más, por más veces que lo intentó, por ultimo terminó tirando el tablero enojada - ¡Vete a casa! - yo no contesté - Shaoran, ¡vete a casa! - me gritó.

También le obedecí a eso, aun bajo los efectos vagos de la bebida, aun con los nervios a flor de piel por la experiencia que acababa de vivir, corrí por el bosque, en donde sentí presencias observándome, vigilando mis pasos, por un momento sentí que me volvía loco, ni siquiera supe cuando llegue a casa, desperté al día siguiente, 31 de octubre, en pleno Halloween, el día de las brujas, todo se repitió como un _deja vu_, el sueño con la hoguera, esta vez Sakura gritaba, y supe que la quemaban por brujería, la misma voz me decía que no me acercara, bajé por el olor a café, el viejo estaba saliendo al trabajo, recordé todo lo de anoche y me temblaban las manos, pero tenía el afán de verla.

Pasé todo el día en casa, ya en la tarde, poco antes del anochecer, el viejo aún no había llegado, tocaron a mi puerta, la abrí y me encontré con el sabelotodo Eriol Hirahizawa.

- Me dijeron que estuviste con la bruja - me dijo, directo al grano, yo me emputé, no quería que hablara de ella así, algo me cegaba, me rehusaba a aceptar tal cosa.

- ¡No le digas así! - le dije.

- Para este tiempo ya debes haberlo comprobado con tus propios ojos - no sabía si decía la verdad - aléjate de ella.

- ¡Yo la amo y no lo haré! - ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso, no podía amarla, pero me sentía desesperado.

- ¡Oh por Dios! te ha embrujado - me dijo, horrorizado.

No le puse mucha atención, porque me di cuenta que Sakura estaba a unos pasos, cuando Eriol se dio cuenta, la vio con horror, lo más absurdo para mí fue que sacó una cruz de la mochila que llevaba y empezó a reprenderla, luego le empezó a tirar agua bendita que llevaba en una botellita de vidrio, ella solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás mirándolo con rabia y los ojos llorosos.

- ¡No la sigas! - me ordenó Eriol, pero cuando la vi correr sentí el deseo de ir tras ella, corría muy rápido, por el camino iba yo solo, pronto me enfrenté con los espanta-espíritus colgados en los árboles, el aire se sentía extraño y los móviles chocaban con locura, los de la casa también, la puerta estaba abierta, corrí hacia la habitación de Sakura y al abrir la puerta me la encontré sentada en el suelo con un muñeco de tela al que le asestaba tremendas puñaladas y gritaba _"Muere, muere, ¡muere!"_ mientras los cabellos le caían por el rostro, me quedé estático.

- Sakura - la llamé - ¡Sakura!

- ¡Yo no soy Sakura, hijo de puta! - me gritó, cuando se giró a verme tenía los ojos en totalidad negros y muy brillantes, cuando quise entrar la puerta se me cerró en la cara, lo último que vi fue que ella seguía sentada y se había girado a seguir con su labor, ella no se había movido ni un ápice, ella no me había tirado la puerta.

Lo que sucedió luego no pude asimilarlo, estaba en pánico, recuerdo que entraron personas del pueblo, forzaron la puerta, la llevaron arrastras hasta la iglesia, ella gritaba, maldecía y escupía al que tuviera más cerca. No la volví a ver, un hombre muy anciano alego posesión demoníaca por brujería y al siguiente día, mi padre decidió devolvernos a la ciudad y dejar aquel pueblo para siempre, Tomoyo, la chica ciega me dijo, que había roto su amistad con Sakura, por que podía sentir los demonios alrededor de ella todo el tiempo.

- Nunca quise dejarla - me confesó - pero le llegué a tener terror, no la culpes - me dijo - estaba sola, lo único que buscaba era traer al espíritu de su madre para que estuviese con ella.

Y el tal Eriol, la última vez que lo vi, ese mismo día, se lo llevaban en una camilla por un repentino ataque al corazón, como respuesta, solo recordé lo que Sakura gritaba:

_"Muere, muere, ¡muere!"_

- Que la sangre de Cristo y el gran poder de Dios nos proteja y nos libre de todo mal - repetía mi padre, una y otra vez, una y otra vez en la infinita carretera, que parecía no acabar jamás.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? Me gustaría saber que opinan ya que este es prácticamente mi debut en el género del horror o paranormal, o suspenso, como sea. Si les saqué al menos un buen susto ¡avísenme con un review! Nunca he celebrado Halloween, pero quise aportar un poco y me pareció una grandiosa oportunidad para escribir algo diferente, no, no me fumé nada para escribir esto, tal vez he leído un libro o visto la última película de terror en el cine, je, ¿qué les pareció?**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos!**_

_**Con amor... Izaku-Chan**_


End file.
